thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tehblakdeath's Tribute Database/Bank
Alright, fuck it, let's give it a shot. This'll sort my tribute tiers and hold images and pieces while I don't have the pages made. Aether Tier Lunaiis ClownBoi.png|Capitol Male: Lolor Blagues|link=Lolor Blagues LysanderGaleLunaii.png|Capitol Male: Lysander Gale|link=Lysander Gale Placeholder_other.png|Capitol Female: Scarlett Frost|link=Scarlett Frost CleoSinclair.png|Capitol Female: Cleo Sinclair|link=Cleo Sinclair VinnyStarlock.png|District 0 Male: Houston Jett|link=Houston Jett BrightonLyndsLunaii.png|District 0 Male: Clark Lynds|link=Clark Lynds CarolSolsticeLunaii.png|District 0 Female: Carol Solstice|link=Carol Solstice LunaVegaLunaii.png|District 0 Female: Luna Vega|link=Luna Vega TuxBowdenLunaii.png|District 1 Male: Tux Bowden|link=Tux Bowden SlyHawkusLunaii.png|District 1 Male: Sly Hawkus|link=Sly Hawkus AmberGaleLunaii.png|District 1 Female: Amber Gale|link=Amber Gale JadeAkiyamaLunaii.png|District 1 Female: Jade Akiyama|link=Jade Akiyama MasonMinor.png|District 2 Male: Mason Majer|link=Mason Majer SlaytonBacchusLunaii.png|District 2 Male: Slayton Bacchus|link=Slayton Bacchus AlexisMinorLunaii.png|District 2 Female: Alexis Minor|link=Alexis Minor AminaStrykerLunaii.png|District 2 Female: Amina Stryker|link=Amina Stryker MalachiTechnicaLunaii.png|District 3 Male: Malachi Technica|link=Malachi Technica TamerlanChirpMautheLunaii.png|District 3 Male: Tamerlan Chirp-Mauthe|link=Tamerlan Chirp-Mauthe BreeSimmonsLunaii.png|District 3 Female: Bree Simmons|link=Bree Simmons OrbisXenonLunaii.png|District 3 Female: Orbis Xenon|link=Orbis Xenon MakoMelanesia.png|District 4 Male: Mako Melanesia|link=Mako Melanesia TunaroaMoeaituLunaii.png|District 4 Male: Tunaroa Moeaitu|link=Tunaroa Moeaitu InaMoeaituLunaii.png|District 4 Female: Ina Moeaitu|link=Ina Moeaitu DylanReefBarrierLunaii.png|District 4 Female: Dylan Reef-Barrier|link=Dylan Reef-Barrier EddieCiobanuLunaii.png|District 5 Male: Eddie Ciobanu|link=Eddie Ciobanu NicholasMechaLunaii.png|District 5 Male: Nicholas Mecha|link=Nicholas Mecha IvetteCujohLunaii.png|District 5 Female: Ivette Cujoh|link=Ivette Cujoh JolynePowers.png|District 5 Female: Jolyne Powers|link=Jolyne Powers OttoLecavalierLunaii.png|District 6 Male: Otto Lecavalier|link=Otto Lecavalier CrowFlyteLunaii.png|District 6 Male: Crow Flyte|link=Crow Flyte RavenFlyteLunaii.png|District 6 Female: Raven Flyte|link=Raven Flyte StarrieArgosyLunaii.png|District 6 Female: Starrie Argosy|link=Starrie Argosy ParkerKelly.png|District 7 Male: Parker Kelly|link=Parker Kelly CainHesminRequest.png|District 7 Male: Cain Hesmin|link=Cain Hesmin AcaciaCaspumLunaii.png|District 7 Female: Acacia Caspum|link=Acacia Caspum IvyGarrowLunaii.png|District 7 Female: Ivy Garrow|link=Ivy Garrow IsaacFabbriLunaii.png|District 8 Male: Isaac Fabbri|link=Isaac Fabbri WeaverTecidaLunaii.png|District 8 Male: Weaver Tecida|link=Weaver Tecida AshleenBuccellatiLunaii.png|District 8 Female: Ashleen Buccellati|link=Ashleen Buccellati TwylaTannerLunaii.png|District 8 Female: Twyla Tanner|link=Twyla Tanner Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Male: Grao Grist|link=Grao Grist Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Male: Garner Rye|link=Garner Rye SunnoriaMaisLunaii.png|District 9 Female: Sunnoria Mais|link=Sunnoria Mais DylanThatcher.png|District 9 Female: Dylan Thatcher|link=Dylan Thatcher BraxtonOrtez.png|District 10 Male: Braxton Ortez|link=Braxton Ortez PellTannerLunaii.png|District 10 Male: Pell Tanner|link=Pell Tanner PontiacVisceraLunaii.png|District 10 Female: Pontiac Viscera|link=Pontiac Viscera VivianCassidyLunaii.png|District 10 Female: Vivian Cassidy|link=Vivian Cassidy BasilWintersLunaii.png|District 11 Male: Basil Winters|link=Basil Winters KroeMosomeLunaii.png|District 11 Male: Kroe Mosome|link=Kroe Mosome AutumnSoyaLunaii.png|District 11 Female: Autumn Soya|link=Autumn Soya PepperSummersLunaii.png|District 11 Female: Pepper Summers|link=Pepper Summers AshVileLunaii.png|District 12 Male: Ash Vile|link=Ash Vile Placeholder_other.png|District 12 Male: Mason Delaney|link=Mason Delaney GaiaRookerLunaii.png|District 12 Female: Gaia Rooker|link=Gaia Rooker JewelFlintLunaii.png|District 12 Female: Jewel Flint|link=Jewel Flint LucianAventairLunaii.png|District 13 Male: Lucian Aventair|link=Lucian Aventair AlbionDrakeLunaii.png|District 13 Male: Albion Drake|link=Albion Drake CassiopeiaWaverlyLunaii.png|District 13 Female: Cassiopeia Waverly|link=Cassiopeia Waverly AlmaHarlowLunaii.png|District 13 Female: Alma Harlow|link=Alma Harlow PatriotBluemoon.png|District 14 Male: Roxas Bluemoon|link=Roxas Bluemoon MistPhishLunaii.png|District 14 Male: Mist Phish|link=Mist Phish JennaRayshanLunaii.png|District 14 Female: Jenna Rayshan|link=Jenna Rayshan DinaIchthyoLunaii.png|District 14 Female: Dina Ichthyo|link=Dina Ichthyo Real Lifes Placeholder_other.png|Capitol Male: Lolor Blagues|link=Lolor Blagues LysanderGaleRL2.jpeg|Capitol Male: Lysander Gale|link=Lysander Gale ScarlettFrostRL.png|Capitol Female: Scarlett Frost|link=Scarlett Frost CleoSinclairRL.png|Capitol Female: Cleo Sinclair|link=Cleo Sinclair Placeholder_other.png|District 0 Male: Houston Jett|link=Houston Jett BrightonLyndsRL.png|District 0 Male: Clark Lynds|link=Clark Lynds CarolSolsticeRL.png|District 0 Female: Carol Solstice|link=Carol Solstice LunaVegaRL.jpg|District 0 Female: Luna Vega|link=Luna Vega TuxBowden.png|District 1 Male: Tux Bowden|link=Tux Bowden SlyHawkusShort.jpg|District 1 Male: Sly Hawkus|link=Sly Hawkus AmberGaleRL.jpg|District 1 Female: Amber Gale|link=Amber Gale JadeAkiyamaRL.jpg|District 1 Female: Jade Akiyama|link=Jade Akiyama MasonMajerRL.jpg|District 2 Male: Mason Majer|link=Mason Majer SlaytonBacchus.jpg|District 2 Male: Slayton Bacchus|link=Slayton Bacchus Placeholder_other.png|District 2 Female: Alexis Minor|link=Alexis Minor AminaStrykerRL.jpg|District 2 Female: Amina Stryker|link=Amina Stryker MalachiTechnicaRL.jpg|District 3 Male: Malachi Technica|link=Malachi Technica TamerlanChirpMautheRL.jpg|District 3 Male: Tamerlan Chirp-Mauthe|link=Tamerlan Chirp-Mauthe Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Female: Bree Simmons|link=Bree Simmons Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Female: Orbis Xenon|link=Orbis Xenon MakoMelanesiaRL.jpg|District 4 Male: Mako Melanesia|link=Mako Melanesia PregameTunaroa.png|District 4 Male: Tunaroa Moeaitu|link=Tunaroa Moeaitu InaMoeaituRL.jpg|District 4 Female: Ina Moeaitu|link=Ina Moeaitu DylanReefBarrierRL.jpg|District 4 Female: Dylan Reef-Barrier|link=Dylan Reef-Barrier EddieCiobanuRL.jpg|District 5 Male: Eddie Ciobanu|link=Eddie Ciobanu NicholasMecha2.jpg|District 5 Male: Nicholas Mecha|link=Nicholas Mecha Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Female: Ivette Cujoh|link=Ivette Cujoh JolynePowersRL.jpg|District 5 Female: Jolyne Powers|link=Jolyne Powers OttoLecavalierRL.jpg|District 6 Male: Otto Lecavalier|link=Otto Lecavalier CrowFlyteRL.jpg|District 6 Male: Crow Flyte|link=Crow Flyte RavenFlyteRL.jpg|District 6 Female: Raven Flyte|link=Raven Flyte Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Female: Starrie Argosy|link=Starrie Argosy ParkerKellyRL.png|District 7 Male: Parker Kelly|link=Parker Kelly CainHesminRL.jpg|District 7 Male: Cain Hesmin|link=Cain Hesmin Placeholder_other.png|District 7 Female: Acacia Caspum|link=Acacia Caspum Placeholder_other.png|District 7 Female: Ivy Garrow|link=Ivy Garrow IsaacFabbriRL.png|District 8 Male: Isaac Fabbri|link=Isaac Fabbri WeaverTecida.jpg|District 8 Male: Weaver Tecida|link=Weaver Tecida Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Ashleen Buccellati|link=Ashleen Buccellati Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Twyla Tanner|link=Twyla Tanner GraoGrist.jpg|District 9 Male: Grao Grist|link=Grao Grist GarnerRyeRL.jpg|District 9 Male: Garner Rye|link=Garner Rye SunnoriaMaisRL.png|District 9 Female: Sunnoria Mais|link=Sunnoria Mais DylanThatcherRL.png|District 9 Female: Dylan Thatcher|link=Dylan Thatcher BraxtonOrtez.jpg|District 10 Male: Braxton Ortez|link=Braxton Ortez PellTannerRL.jpg|District 10 Male: Pell Tanner|link=Pell Tanner Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Female: Pontiac Viscera|link=Pontiac Viscera Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Female: Vivian Cassidy|link=Vivian Cassidy BasilWinters.jpg|District 11 Male: Basil Winters|link=Basil Winters KroeMosomeRL.jpg|District 11 Male: Kroe Mosome|link=Kroe Mosome AutumnSoyaRL.jpg|District 11 Female: Autumn Soya|link=Autumn Soya PepperSummersRL.png|District 11 Female: Pepper Summers|link=Pepper Summers AshVile.png|District 12 Male: Ash Vile|link=Ash Vile MasonDelaneyRL.jpg|District 12 Male: Mason Delaney|link=Mason Delaney GaiaRookerRL.png|District 12 Female: Gaia Rooker|link=Gaia Rooker JewelFlintRL.png|District 12 Female: Jewel Flint|link=Jewel Flint Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Male: Lucian Aventair|link=Lucian Aventair Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Male: Albion Drake|link=Albion Drake CassiopeiaWaverlyRL.png|District 13 Female: Cassiopeia Waverly|link=Cassiopeia Waverly AlmaHarlowRL.jpg|District 13 Female: Alma Harlow|link=Alma Harlow Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Male: Roxas Bluemoon|link=Roxas Bluemoon MistPhishRL.jpg|District 14 Male: Mist Phish|link=Mist Phish JennaRayshunRL.jpg|District 14 Female: Jenna Rayshan|link=Jenna Rayshan DinaIchthyoRL.jpg|District 14 Female: Dina Ichthyo|link=Dina Ichthyo Rinmarus Placeholder_other.png|Capitol Male: Lolor Blagues|link=Lolor Blagues LysanderGaleAnime.png|Capitol Male: Lysander Gale|link=Lysander Gale Placeholder_other.png|Capitol Female: Scarlett Frost|link=Scarlett Frost CleoSinclairAnimeme.png|Capitol Female: Cleo Sinclair|link=Cleo Sinclair Placeholder_other.png|District 0 Male: Houston Jett|link=Houston Jett BrightonLyndsAnimaymay.png|District 0 Male: Clark Lynds|link=Clark Lynds CarolSolsticeAnimeme.png|District 0 Female: Carol Solstice|link=Carol Solstice LunaVegaAnimaymay.png|District 0 Female: Luna Vega|link=Luna Vega Placeholder_other.png|District 1 Male: Tux Bowden|link=Tux Bowden SlyHawkusAnimeme.png|District 1 Male: Sly Hawkus|link=Sly Hawkus Placeholder_other.png|District 1 Female: Amber Gale|link=Amber Gale Placeholder_other.png|District 1 Female: Jade Akiyama|link=Jade Akiyama MasonMajerAnimaymay.png|District 2 Male: Mason Majer|link=Mason Majer Placeholder_other.png|District 2 Male: Slayton Bacchus|link=Slayton Bacchus Placeholder_other.png|District 2 Female: Alexis Minor|link=Alexis Minor AminaStrykerAnimeme.jpg|District 2 Female: Amina Stryker|link=Amina Stryker MalachiTechnicaAnimeme.png|District 3 Male: Malachi Technica|link=Malachi Technica Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Male: Tamerlan Chirp-Mauthe|link=Tamerlan Chirp-Mauthe Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Female: Bree Simmons|link=Bree Simmons Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Female: Orbis Xenon|link=Orbis Xenon MakoMelanesiaAnimeme.png|District 4 Male: Mako Melanesia|link=Mako Melanesia TunaroaMoeaituAnimaymay.png|District 4 Male: Tunaroa Moeaitu|link=Tunaroa Moeaitu InaMoeaituAnimaymay.png|District 4 Female: Ina Moeaitu|link=Ina Moeaitu Placeholder_other.png|District 4 Female: Dylan Reef-Barrier|link=Dylan Reef-Barrier Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Male: Eddie Ciobanu|link=Eddie Ciobanu NicholasMechaAnimaymay.png|District 5 Male: Nicholas Mecha|link=Nicholas Mecha Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Female: Ivette Cujoh|link=Ivette Cujoh JolynePowersAnimeme.png|District 5 Female: Jolyne Powers|link=Jolyne Powers Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Male: Otto Lecavalier|link=Otto Lecavalier Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Male: Crow Flyte|link=Crow Flyte RavenFlyteAnimeme.png|District 6 Female: Raven Flyte|link=Raven Flyte Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Female: Starrie Argosy|link=Starrie Argosy ParkerKellyAnimeme.png|District 7 Male: Parker Kelly|link=Parker Kelly Placeholder_other.png|District 7 Male: Cain Hesmin|link=Cain Hesmin AcaciaCaspumAnimaymay.png|District 7 Female: Acacia Caspum|link=Acacia Caspum Placeholder_other.png|District 7 Female: Ivy Garrow|link=Ivy Garrow IsaacFabbri.png|District 8 Male: Isaac Fabbri|link=Isaac Fabbri Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Male: Weaver Tecida|link=Weaver Tecida Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Ashleen Buccellati|link=Ashleen Buccellati Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Twyla Tanner|link=Twyla Tanner Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Male: Grao Grist|link=Grao Grist Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Male: Garner Rye|link=Garner Rye SunnoriaMaisAnimaymay.png|District 9 Female: Sunnoria Mais|link=Sunnoria Mais DylanThatcherAnime.png|District 9 Female: Dylan Thatcher|link=Dylan Thatcher BraxtonOrtezAnime.png|District 10 Male: Braxton Ortez|link=Braxton Ortez PellTannerAnimaymay.png|District 10 Male: Pell Tanner|link=Pell Tanner Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Female: Pontiac Viscera|link=Pontiac Viscera Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Female: Vivian Cassidy|link=Vivian Cassidy BasilWintersAnimaymay.png|District 11 Male: Basil Winters|link=Basil Winters KroeMosomeAnimaymay.png|District 11 Male: Kroe Mosome|link=Kroe Mosome Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Female: Autumn Soya|link=Autumn Soya Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Female: Pepper Summers|link=Pepper Summers AshVileAnimaymay.png|District 12 Male: Ash Vile|link=Ash Vile Placeholder_other.png|District 12 Male: Mason Delaney|link=Mason Delaney GaiaRookerAnimaymay.png|District 12 Female: Gaia Rooker|link=Gaia Rooker JewelFlintAnime.jpg|District 12 Female: Jewel Flint|link=Jewel Flint LucianAventairAnimaymay.png|District 13 Male: Lucian Aventair|link=Lucian Aventair Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Male: Albion Drake|link=Albion Drake Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Female: Cassiopeia Waverly|link=Cassiopeia Waverly AlmaHarlowAnime.jpg|District 13 Female: Alma Harlow|link=Alma Harlow Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Male: Roxas Bluemoon|link=Roxas Bluemoon MistPhishAnimeme.png|District 14 Male: Mist Phish|link=Mist Phish Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Female: Jenna Rayshan|link=Jenna Rayshan Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Female: Dina Ichthyo|link=Dina Ichthyo Pieces Personalities *Alex seems like the typical bubbly and bright little girl, but that's not her. She's chill and calm and witty, and can take you down before you even know it while keeping her cool. She's not exactly friendly, but she's not intimidating either. Alex is smooth and is rarely surprised or shocked by anything; rather she's the one to give the shock, quietly eavesdropping on your assault plans and afterwards, muttering a simple hello. NEED CLEANING UP *Alex is extremely skilled, tough she is also very evasive. She is very sociable and talkative. She likes to smile and be optimist, but this acts are just hiding what is passing by her mind. She is very reliable and charismatic, but she can be also manipulative when she needs. She is very charming, which makes people fall in love with her. Other than this, she is also rebel and likes to have fun with no limits. *Alex simply is not reliable. He can stab you in the back if you`re distracted. He is extremely skilled with weaponry and likes to intimidate weaker ones. He is manipulative, wich makes him get to what he wants easily. He is also very arrogant, but other than this he is positive and smart. He is one of the most sociable persons in his district, and he can manipulate people without them even noticing what he is doing. He is physically strong, wich makes people fear him. He is respected in his district and has many friends. *Alex is wild and closed. She has a electrical temperment and just wants to be loved without to protectiveness and few contact. She isn`t very sociable, and is extremely shy. She is a quiet girl, that just wants to have a normal life with her parents. *Alex is not reliable. She can stab you in the back while you`re distracted. Other than this, she cares a lot about the ones she love, because of her strong protective instinct. She is very smart and talkative. She can get out of unconfortable situations easily, and is very manipulative. She also can use beauty to get to what she wants. *Alex is extremely protective. She hates to see people suffering, so she is always trying to make everyone happy. She is extremely positive and optimist, altough will never fall without a fight. Backstories NEED CLEANING UP *Alex's vicious personality didn't happen because all the events that happened to her, instead, she caused them with her bloodthirsty being. She was born in District 5, being the daughter of the mayor, Christina, and her husband, Michael. They were the richest family of the region, tough lived normally like another regular family. Her father worked with taxes and problems in the nuclear industries, and her mother, as the mayor, worked generally with The Capitol and her district. Alex was born during hard times in District 5, tough it never affected her. She grew up studying at home with a particular teacher sent from the Capitol, so she soon became a genious. With only 8 years, she learned advanced math, and soon learned about uprisings and battles of Panem. She was going well in her private school, tough her parents didn't approve it. Alex had none or just a bit of social experience, and didn't have any friends, so her parents sent Applebanks back to the Capitol and put her in the district's school. At school, she wasn't even a little sociable, she always sit alone and basically never talked to anyone by her own. Soon she started to be bullied, but even the shy Alex would accept this. She said and done horrible things to everyone who once done something bad to her, and in some days she passed of shy and weird to feared and psychotic. Everyone in school feared her, and kept their distance from her, and Alex liked this, tough her parents didn't, so they invited some girls from school to their house. Alex hated those girls, just like she hated everyone else in school. She suggested them to play with dolls, and they didn't accept, so Alex, angry, litterally kicked them off her house. She spent the whole afternoon crying, because nobody loved her, nobody accepted her, and other things that disturbed her. The next day at school, everything went normal, until some girls from school made a circle around her and shoved her to the ground. They trampled her and kicked her, almost to her death, but then they stopped, stuck her inside a trash sack and throwed her, naked, into the males' restroom. They found her, and already informed by the girls of the school, they layed her on the ground and started touching her. Then she was knocked unconscious, and woke up several hours later on an alleyway, between some trash cans. When she returned home, she wasn't the same. They took everything she had, the few love for life, her happiness, and her virginity. Her parents asked what happened, but she just ran upstairs and cried on her room during the entire night. The next morning, she went to school, quiet and traumatized, but nobody could see something. The knife in her pocket. When she went to her locker, a girl called her and said her to go to the bathroom if she didn't want the same thing form yesterday happen again, so she, pretending to be stupid, allowed the girl get a sack, probably to cover her face, but this time, Alex was faster. She punched the girl on the stomach and stabbed her in the neck. She realized that the girl would probably shove he rinto the sack, so she put the girl's corpse inside of it and carried it to the bathroom. When she left it there, she hid in the bathroom and hid in one of the toilets. Soon, the boys who raped her on the previous day arrived, and got the sack. They opened it, and Alex could hear their screams. Apparently, everyone heard, so in silence, Alex planted her knife into one of the boys' pocket. Soon, teachers arrived, and saw the knife on one of the boys' pocket, and the girl's corpse on the ground. They all came arrested and were executed, but Alex was the only one laughing in secret as she saw the rope being put on their throaths, their expressions while they tried to get a few air... It all was a a pleasure to her. She wasn't the same girl anymore, but it wasn't her fault. It was the fall from the ones who didn't were between her anymore. She doesn't regret anything she did, tough what the others did... Is unforgiveable. *Alex was born in a poor family form District 4. Despite being poor, they had enough money for food, but Alex never received any pleasure or gift for her birthday. Alex loved her family, and she knew her family loved her, despite the hard situation that they were passing. With her parents out for work during the entire day, Alex and her sister stayed alone during most of the days. Her parents always told their children to stay home while they were in work, and while small, Alex obeyed their orders. To spend the time, Alex told her younger sister lots of histories about the era before the wars and Panem, and about how everyone had freedom and happiness. That was how Alex spent her time, with her sister. Growing up, Alex started to want freedom, just like the people form past ages. Her parents tough, said that she was dreaming and that would never be possible, because they lived in the dangerous part of the District, and leave home without them wasn`t a good idea. Alex respected their point of view, but with more months passing and she being forced to spend all the day trapped at house, she wasn`t able to do that anymore, so she called her sister and they left home. Her parents, tough, were right. Some minutes after walking on the street, they were assaulted. Because of the lack of money they had, the thiefs killed Alex`s sister, to her shock. Alex wouldn`t let it pass, so she done the unthinkable: She punched one of them. They were masked, so she didn`t know who she punched, but she used so much strenght on the punch that the thoef`s mask fell off, revealing a beautiful girl with tan skin, blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. The girl was furious, so she attempted to shoot Alex, but instead, Alex shoved her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.The other thiefs also attempted to kill Alex, but she punched 2 of them before the rest run off. She looked around, and remembered about the girl who killed her sister, who was on the ground. The girl had a cruel expression, but before Alex could trample her, the girl stood up and started fighting Alex. Some other girls, who where passing by the place, saw the girl with black clothing, and recognized her: That girl was a killer, a killer that killed their grandfather. Soon after, the girls spotted Alex`s sister`s body on the ground, and that was the bomb. They ran at the girl, and, with Alex`s help, they trampled her to the death. Obviously, Alex gave the final blow that killed her, and later, she simply left the place, back to her house, where she cried during hours. When her parents arrived, they asked her where was Pauline (Alex`s sister), and obviously, Alex lied, saying that a girl entered their house and dragged Alex out. She also said that she chased the girl, but when she found her Pauline was already dead. Her parents were to shocked to cry, so they just stood in silence. That was it during a lot of time. They only made movements to drink water and eat a small amount of food, but since they had no work after their daughter`s death, Alex was starving. One day, when she was sure she would starve, she left home again and walked to an orphanage. There, she was accepted. What she didn`t know was that the owners of that orphanage where cocain addicts, and cared much more about drugs that to their own children. Months there, she met a nice boy, Axel. The boy had a tragical story, including death, suicide and even tidal waves. During years, they spent all their time together, untill they decided to plan a way to get out of that orphanage. Be adopted wasn`t an option, because nobody would adopt them, two malnourished and starving children, so they got to the conclusion that they needed to flee. They left, but they had no bearing, so they started to live in an alleyway, where they almost always were freezing. They considered the hyphotesis of returning to the orphanage, but they quickly abandoned the idea. They were hopeless, waiting their for their deaths, when one day, the owner of a new career academy found them. He adopted them, and in some time, they were not starving anymore. With training, Axel became muscular built, and Alex discovered that she was really good with throwing weaponry, but the weapon she had most proficiency with was an axe. Always the same axe, that she called her lucky axe. One day, her adoptive father decided that, if she volunteer for the Hunger Games, she will need a trade mark, something that make her different from the other tributes, so she decided to dye her hair purple and pink. Axel tough, as trade mark, picked a yin-yang necklace, an old asian symbol. With weaponry they formed a perfect pair, and they were inseparable, but suddenly, her adoptive father told them to stop practicing with weaponry. He started to test their knowledge and personality, to make them unforgettable. Axel reaveled himself to be very sociable, and Alex discovered that she was extremely manipulative and smart. After this training, they started to use weaponry again, but this time, with new weapons. She started to use throwing knives and a warhammer with more frequency, and she was also really good with those weapons. She was now a healthy and pretty girl, who started to go to school to be even smarter. There, she made lots of friends, but spent most of her time with Axel. They lived happily with their father, who soon adopted other child to be a career. She and Axel planned to volunteer together when they became 18, but, some months after her 15th birthday, at the reaping day, Axel was picked. She didn`t worry about this tough, she knew he was ready, but then, she remembered about their plans. They would go for the Hunger Games together. So, Alex volunteed, but it wasn`t simple. She had to fight various girls, who also volunteered, to reach the stage, but when she finally reached there, she said her name and held Axel`s hand, and this way, they formed the District 4 pair in the Hunger Games. *Alex was born in District 4 in a rich family. His sister, Firebelle, trained since he was 4 years old, but his parents never approved this. They didn`t want their daughter to go for The Hunger Games, and Firebelle understood this and stopped practicing. One day, when Alex was 8, Firebelle and his mother had a fight. They said horribles things to each other and Firebelle left home. That was the reaping day, and Firebelle, full of anger, volunteered for The Hunger Games, to the family`s dismay and sadness. Firebelle travelled to the Capitol, where she received a training score of 7 and odds of 12-1, quite low to a career. When the games began, Alex watched his sister throw tridents at innocent teenagers, to his shock. With the time, Firebelle`s odds increased, and on the 5th day of the games, her odds were already 5-1. On the 6th day, something horrible happened, a tidal wave. Firebelle was one of the greatest swimmers in District 4, but the tidal wave got her. Despite being an excellent swimmer, when the tidal wave began Firebelle was at the Cornucopia, that started spinning. She watched all of her fellow careers be thrown into strip of rocks and die, but she was still holding the shiny Cornucopia. She thought that the horror was about to end when the tidal wave got her. She was a great swimmer, but because of the Cornucopia (that was still spinning), the water pressure was to high, and pulled Firebelle down, untill under the strip of rocks. Firebelle tried to swim, but she wasn`t able to do this. She drowned in about 1 minute and placed 9th. Alex`s family was shocked. His mother kept blaming herself for Firebelle`s death untill comitting suicide, at Alex`s 11th birthday. The love between Alex`s family was destroyed. His father kept drinking over and over again untill dying from heavy drinking. Alex then, started to live in an orphanage with lots of starving children. The owners of that orphanage cared a lot more about drugs than to their own children, so along with a friend, Alex left. They ran off the place and spend nights at the street, untill they reached a career academy. The owner of that career academy started to train Alex and his friend, Misty, and together they formed a perfect pair. On Alex`s 13th birthday, him and Misty earned the best present of all: The owner of the career academy was adopting them! Alex started to go to school, and because of his physical strenght, everyone felt intimidated, but he madesome friends and started to be respected and feared. Some months after Alex`s 14th birthday, his adoptive father stopped to practice weaponry with him and Misty. He started to train them mentally. Misty revealed herself to be extremely sociable, and Alex was extremely smart and manipulative. They were probably the stronger careers at the academy, and Alex and Misty decided to volunteer together at age 18, but this plans changed when Alex was reaped at age 15. A lot of other boys wanted to volunteer, but he fought them and was able to reach the stage, where the pink-skinned escort tried to salute him, but instead of greeting her, he rebuked her poor fashion choices harshly. This short speech offended the escort, but became his trade mark at the Capitol, where he was one of the favourites to win. *Alex was born in a protective family in District 6. Even with the hard times the District was suffering, they still were rich and could survive. They loved Alex more than everything, and protected her at any cost. Their child was going to have a furure, doesn`t matter what they were going to do to protect her. With the crisis in the District, normal citizens became drug dealers, and tried to addict teenagers to the drug. If they refused to use it, they would be attacked and eventually killed. One day, Alex was returning to school when 2 of those drug dealers stopped her and a friends. They tried to make them use the drug, but they refused. They wouldn`t do this. To one of them, it was a life-killing decision. Alex and Lux were throwed to the ground and got trampled and kicked during several minutes, untill the mens left the street, leaving them to die. In some minutes, Lux bled out and died, leaving Alex alone. Alex layed on the soiled asphalt during hours, enough to her parents get worried. They rounded the District untill reaching the street where Alex was attacked. Alex was pale and sobbing, bleeding all over the place next to Lux`s lifeless corpse. They started to cry and rescued her, and when they reached home, they took care of Alex. They did their best, but she needed a surgery. She was taken to the hospital and stayed there during the entire night, and luckily, she survived, but she was with a broken leg, and 2 damaged ribs. She stayed in the hospital during one month, untill she recovered from the attack. Back home, Alex`s parents were shocked. They talked alone during several hours, untill they get to a conclusion, that in Alex`s point of view wasn`t even a little helpful. She wouldn`t be able to leave home untill her 18th birthday. By that time, Alex was 16, and was surprised by the decision. Initially, she thought they were joking, but it was proven right when they locked her in her bedroom. After that day, she started to be homeschooled by her parents. The only contact she had with the exterior were her letters to her friends, because the windows of her bedroom were covered with wooden pieces. Alex lived this way during a long time, only leaving house to hunt or write her name at the reaping. She was being drived insane. Every day staring at the same empty walls, or sitting in the same couch almost with no human contact, she was freaking out quickly. Her parents, tough, still thought they made the right decision. When Alex was 17, she confronted them, shouting and telling them that they couldn`t do that to her, and they would raise a insane daughter if they didin`t change te=heir minds. Her parents, tough, stared at her and dragged her into the basement, where she was locked in the darkness due to her innapropriate behaviour. They still loved Alex, but after the day where she was attacked, they became crazy for pretectiveness, and loved her too much, so much they could lock her in a basement during days, the only contact being when they gave her food and water, 4 times a day. Alex started to feel disgusted by them. She thought nobody cared and loved her while she was locked in the darkness. She was evil and closed with everyone untill she was reaped for The Hunger Games aged 18. *Alex was born in a poor family from District 7. She had a mother called Annabeth, a father called Daniel, and a brother that was 3 years younger than her: Julius. Despite don`t being rich, they lived happily and had enough money for survive, something they did with effort. She grew up helping her parents with their work (they were lumberjacks), so she never went to school. When she wasn`t working, she was at the forest, climbing trees to get fruits to feed her family. Sometimes she would risk herself by chasing a wild dog to kill him, but this rarely happened, because Alex was just a scared little girl. When she was 6, her mother gave birth to Julius, wich made her stop working, wich increased Alex`s job. She spent about 11 hours in the woods with an axe, helping her father to get wood to paper factories. At home, when her mother wasn`t taking care of Julius, she was taking care of the garden, something that she loved. There, she had lots of flowers, and Alex loved all of them, mainly the purple violets and the pink daisies. When Alex was 12, she started to ask for tesseraes, even with her parents saying NO for this acts. One day, some hobos started a fire on Alex`s backyard. She tried to make them leave, but they were physically stronger, so she just stood in her bedroom. At midight, something terrible happened. The fire ran out of control. It spreaded untill the house`s door, who burned in some seconds, then, in some minutes, the entire house was on fire. Her mother took her children out of home quickly, and put them on the grass of the neighbor`s backyard, but then she remembered about her husband. "I love you Alex. Take care of your brother, you're strong and you'll always be my little baby, doesn't matter what happens!" She whispered to Alex before running through the house on fire, to save her husband. Seconds later, the fire destroyed all, and the house collapsed, smacking Alex's world. The remains of the house and the fire's dust ran through all the street, and some wooden pieces hit Alex and Julius, injuring them. Alex's mind was getting black. She looked to her leg. There was blood on it. "My name is Alex Alex. I lost my parents, i lost my world, and now, looks like is my turn" She thought, certain that she would die, but then, suddently, the pain stopped and she was able to stand up. She checked her leg, the cut wasn't to deep. Then she remembered: Julius. He was laying next to a pointy wooden piece, with blood all over his face. She gasped for air and walked to him. He was still breathing, but needed intensive care. Then, she looked to her house's backyard and saw the hobos, laughing and smoking. Laughing. She grabbed the pointy wooden piece and ran at them: "What have you done, sick bastards!!!!" Caught by surprise, they tried to run away, but Alex tripped them and started to beat and smack them with the woodeed piece, but then, with the pointy top, she stabbed them. Tough she knew they were dead, she kept stabbing them for more and more blood, untill the ground around her was red. She lost her parents, and possibly Julius. Hours later, she was sitting in a poor couch at the house of the District's healer, an old and fat women, but with a huge knowledge about medicine. She saved her brother, and with it, Alex's hope. Tough she had Julius, without her parents's smiles, everything was just one more step in the empty and dark space. Alex and Julius were sent to an orphanage, and when Alex was 18, she was reaped. *Alex was born in District 12. Her family was extremely poor and lived in the Seam. Alex had no friends at school and was bullied every day. Her parents worked at a Candy shop, and earned a small amount of money, enough to survive, but not to give their daughter any small pleasure or birthday gift. After her 9th birthday, she started to work at the Candy shop. While working, she wasn`t allowed to take a break or nothing, and she was extremely sad to see other children buying candies and having fun, while she was stuck in a stupid candy shop. After her 12th birthday, Alex started to ask for tesseraes. It wasn`t a surprise when, aged 13, she was reaped. Peacekeepers came and started dragging her, but she wouldn`t go for the Hunger Games. She punched and elbowed them, and ran away. She crossed the fence and started to walk in the woods during days, untill she reached District 13. District 13, tough, wouldn`t accept a fugitive, so she hid there, untill she was found, aged 14. As punishment, the mayor sabotaged the reaping bowl at District 13 and obviously, Alex was reaped. Appearances *Alex has long, wavy hair that flow down her chin and nearly touch her shoulders. She doesn't like to get much attention to herself, this way she always ties her hair into two pigtails or a bun. She is very thin, definitely needing some extra pounds, and isn't very tall for her age, standing at 5'3. She doesn't have any notable feature in her face, and doesn't consider herself a beautiful person, however, her blue yes, blonde hair and outstanding personality make people think about her in a better way she expects. *Alex is fair and has shoulder-length pastel-rainbow hair which somehow doesn't look girly at all. Along with startling blue eyes and a small build, Alex is fairly nimble and petite. She usually wears a blue beanie over her head, coming from the cold District 0. Alex usually has a neutral expression on her face, so you can never tell if she's startled, angry or bored. Overall, Alex looks like a typical girl who lives in a cold area, just with pastel hair. Nether Tier Lunaiis RubenSamejima.png|Capitol Male: Ruben Samejima|link=Ruben Samejima RyanObladoLunaii.png|Capitol Male: Ryan Oblado|link=Ryan Oblado RamonaRiverwoodLunaii.png|Capitol Female: Ramona Riverwood|link=Ramona Riverwood RoarkLancasterLunaii.png|Capitol Female: Roark Lancaster|link=Roark Lancaster EurydiceCawmittLunaii.png|District 0 Male: Eurydice Cawmitt|link=Eurydice Cawmitt RoswellCarina.png|District 0 Male: Roswell Carina|link=Roswell Carina EstherBurnhamLunaii.png|District 0 Female: Esther Burnham|link=Esther Burnham LibraPictor.png|District 0 Female: Libra Pictor|link=Libra Pictor TopazBrandt.png|District 1 Male: Topaz Brandt|link=Topaz Brandt CassielMidnightLunaii.png|District 1 Male: Cassiel Midnight|link=Cassiel Midnight LavenneRosesong.png|District 1 Female: Lavenne Rosesong|link=Lavenne Rosesong CalliopeGraceLunaii.png|District 1 Female: Calliope Grace|link=Calliope Grace RykerRourke.png|District 2 Male: Ryker Rourke|link=Ryker Rourke MallusXIV.png|District 2 Male: 'Mallus XIV'|link=Mallus XIV TaraGarde.png|District 2 Female: Tara Garde|link=Tara Garde MallusXVI.png|District 2 Female: 'Mallus XVI'|link=Mallus XVI MickRoesoff.png|District 3 "Male": Mick Roesoff|link=Mick Roesoff DellVizio.png|District 3 Male: Dell Vizio|link=Dell Vizio MimoVista.png|District 3 Female: Mimo Vista|link=Mimo Vista ErikaKoizumiLunaii.png|District 3 Female: Erika Koizumi|link=Erika Koizumi OceanusCuomo.png|District 4 Male: Oceanus Cuomo|link=Oceanus Cuomo TidusBourne.png|District 4 Male: Tidus Bourne|link=Tidus Bourne MesqiWellshire.png|District 4 Female: Mesqi Wellshire|link=Mesqi Wellshire SyrenRivers.png|District 4 Female: Syren Rivers|link=Syren Rivers OhmCalkill.png|District 5 Male: Ohm Calkill|link=Ohm Calkill SpikeChargy.png|District 5 Male: Spike Chargy|link=Spike Chargy JulesCalkill.png|District 5 Female: Jules Calkill|link=Jules Calkill Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Female: Calypso Nightshade|link=Calypso Nightshade MistDaylightLunaii.png|District 6 Male: Mist Daylight|link=Mist Daylight MaximoGallardo.png|District 6 Male: Maximo Gallardo|link=Maximo Gallardo SilverMoonlight.png|District 6 Female: Silver Moonlight|link=Silver Moonlight HelenaCoupe.png|District 6 Female: Helena Coupe|link=Helena Coupe OakleyWiesblattLunaii.png|District 7 Male: Oakley Wiesblatt|link=Oakley Wiesblatt HemlockMandrake.png|District 7 Male: Hemlock Mandrake|link=Hemlock Mandrake SequoiaWaltz.png|District 7 Female: Sequoia Waltz|link=Sequoia Waltz CassieColeman.png|District 7 Female: Cassie Coleman|link=Cassie Coleman LeeBeales.png|District 8 Male: Lee Beales|link=Lee Beales BraxBailey.png|District 8 Male: Brax Bailey|link=Brax Bailey Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Fabrey Reed|link=Fabrey Reed Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Persephone Abbacchio|link=Persephone Abbacchio EliGranso.png|District 9 Male: Eli Granso|link=Eli Granso TriclosanSilverBlood.png|District 9 Male: Triclosan Silver-Blood|link=Triclosan Silver-Blood Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Female: Rylee Torres|link=Rylee Torres Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Female: Yazmin Perimen|link=Yazmin Perimen VladimirDmytriw.png|District 10 Male: Vladimir Dmytriw|link=Vladimir Dmytriw Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Male: Baron Espo|link=Baron Espo Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Female: Viv Mustang|link=Viv Mustang DakotaAmaryllis.png|District 10 Female: Dakota Amaryllis|link=Dakota Amaryllis Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Male: Shadow Hargrove|link=Shadow Hargrove Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Male: Darkerr Blackvale|link=Darkerr Blackvale Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Female: Umber Thornerock|link=Umber Thornerock Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Female: Asher Dayfall|link=Asher Dayfall RookHilt_Opium.png|District 12 Male: Rook Hilt|link=Rook Hilt Placeholder_other.png|District 12 Male: Victor Lizta|link=Victor Lizta SalemSootLunaii.png|District 12 Female: Salem Soot|link=Salem Soot CareyRotas.png|District 12 Female: Carey Rotas|link=Carey Rotas BellamyAshkyn.png|District 13 Male: Bellamy Ashkyn|link=Bellamy Ashkyn AlbionDanburyLunaii.png|District 13 Male: Albion Danbury|link=Albion Danbury Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Female: Celia Whitten|link=Celia Whitten Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Female: Adreanna Iris|link=Adreanna Iris DeanColloway.png|District 14 Male: Dean Colloway|link=Dean Colloway Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Male: Wolfe Wilds|link=Wolfe Wilds Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Female: Neuro Pheno|link=Neuro Pheno MettaLovelace.png|District 14 Female: Metta Lovelace|link=Metta Lovelace RLs RubenSamejimaRL.jpg|Capitol Male: Ruben Samejima|link=Ruben Samejima RyanObladoRL.png|Capitol Male: Ryan Oblado|link=Ryan Oblado RamonaRiverwoodRL.jpg|Capitol Female: Ramona Riverwood|link=Ramona Riverwood RoarkLancasterRL.jpg|Capitol Female: Roark Lancaster|link=Roark Lancaster EurydiceCawmittRL.png|District 0 Male: Eurydice Cawmitt|link=Eurydice Cawmitt RoswellCarinaRL.jpg|District 0 Male: Roswell Carina|link=Roswell Carina EstherBurnhamRL.jpg|District 0 Female: Esther Burnham|link=Esther Burnham LibraPictorRL.jpg|District 0 Female: Libra Pictor|link=Libra Pictor Placeholder_other.png|District 1 Male: Topaz Brandt|link=Topaz Brandt CassielMidnightRL.png|District 1 Male: Cassiel Midnight|link=Cassiel Midnight LavenneRosesongRL.png|District 1 Female: Lavenne Rosesong|link=Lavenne Rosesong CalliopeGraceRL.png|District 1 Female: Calliope Grace|link=Calliope Grace Placeholder_other.png|District 2 Male: Ryker Rourke|link=Ryker Rourke Placeholder_other.png|District 2 Male: 'Mallus XIV'|link=Mallus XIV TaraGardeRL.jpg|District 2 Female: Tara Garde|link=Tara Garde Placeholder_other.png|District 2 Female: 'Mallus XVI'|link=Mallus XVI Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Male: Mick Roesoff|link=Mick Roesoff DellVizioRL.jpg|District 3 Male: Dell Vizio|link=Dell Vizio Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Female: Mimo Vista|link=Mimo Vista ErikaKoizumiRL.jpg|District 3 Female: Erika Koizumi|link=Erika Koizumi OceanusCuomoRL.jpg|District 4 Male: Oceanus Cuomo|link=Oceanus Cuomo Placeholder_other.png|District 4 Male: Tidus Bourne|link=Tidus Bourne Placeholder_other.png|District 4 Female: Mesqi Wellshire|link=Mesqi Wellshire Placeholder_other.png|District 4 Female: Syren Rivers|link=Syren Rivers Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Male: Ohm Calkill|link=Ohm Calkill Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Male: Spike Chargy|link=Spike Chargy Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Female: Jules Calkill|link=Jules Calkill CalypsoNightshadeRL.png|District 5 Female: Calypso Nightshade|link=Calypso Nightshade Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Male: Mist Daylight|link=Mist Daylight MaximoGallardoRL.jpg|District 6 Male: Maximo Gallardo|link=Maximo Gallardo Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Female: Silver Moonlight|link=Silver Moonlight Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Female: Helena Coupe|link=Helena Coupe OakleyWiesblatt.png|District 7 Male: Oakley Wiesblatt|link=Oakley Wiesblatt HemlockRL.jpg|District 7 Male: Hemlock Mandrake|link=Hemlock Mandrake SequoiaWaltzRL.jpg|District 7 Female: Sequoia Waltz|link=Sequoia Waltz Placeholder_other.png|District 7 Female: Cassie Coleman|link=Cassie Coleman Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Male: Lee Beales|link=Lee Beales Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Male: Brax Bailey|link=Brax Bailey Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Fabrey Reed|link=Fabrey Reed Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Persephone Abbacchio|link=Persephone Abbacchio EliGransoRL.jpg|District 9 Male: Eli Granso|link=Eli Granso Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Male: Triclosan Silver-Blood|link=Triclosan Silver-Blood Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Female: Rylee Torres|link=Rylee Torres Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Female: Yazmin Perimen|link=Yazmin Perimen Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Male: Vladimir Dmytriw|link=Vladimir Dmytriw Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Male: Baron Espo|link=Baron Espo Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Female: Viv Mustang|link=Viv Mustang Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Female: Dakota Amaryllis|link=Dakota Amaryllis Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Male: Shadow Hargrove|link=Shadow Hargrove Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Male: Darkerr Blackvale|link=Darkerr Blackvale Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Female: Umber Thornerock|link=Umber Thornerock Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Female: Asher Dayfall|link=Asher Dayfall RookHiltRL.png|District 12 Male: Rook Hilt|link=Rook Hilt Placeholder_other.png|District 12 Male: Victor Lizta|link=Victor Lizta SalemSootRL.jpg|District 12 Female: Salem Soot|link=Salem Soot Placeholder_other.png|District 12 Female: Carey Rotas|link=Carey Rotas Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Male: Bellamy Ashkyn|link=Bellamy Ashkyn AlbionDanbury.jpg|District 13 Male: Albion Danbury|link=Albion Danbury Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Female: Celia Whitten|link=Celia Whitten Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Female: Adreanna Iris|link=Adreanna Iris Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Male: Dean Colloway|link=Dean Colloway Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Male: Wolfe Wilds|link=Wolfe Wilds Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Female: Neuro Pheno|link=Neuro Pheno Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Female: Metta Lovelace|link=Metta Lovelace Animes Placeholder_other.png|Capitol Male: Ruben Samejima|link=Ruben Samejima RyanObladoAnime.jpg|Capitol Male: Ryan Oblado|link=Ryan Oblado RamonaRiverwoodAnime.png|Capitol Female: Ramona Riverwood|link=Ramona Riverwood Placeholder_other.png|Capitol Female: Roark Lancaster|link=Roark Lancaster EurydiceCawmittAnime.jpg|District 0 Male: Eurydice Cawmitt|link=Eurydice Cawmitt Placeholder_other.png|District 0 Male: Roswell Carina|link=Roswell Carina Placeholder_other.png|District 0 Female: Esther Burnham|link=Esther Burnham Placeholder_other.png|District 0 Female: Libra Pictor|link=Libra Pictor Placeholder_other.png|District 1 Male: Topaz Brandt|link=Topaz Brandt CassielMidnightAnimeme.png|District 1 Male: Cassiel Midnight|link=Cassiel Midnight LavenneRosesong.jpg|District 1 Female: Lavenne Rosesong|link=Lavenne Rosesong Placeholder_other.png|District 1 Female: Calliope Grace|link=Calliope Grace Placeholder_other.png|District 2 Male: Ryker Rourke|link=Ryker Rourke Placeholder_other.png|District 2 Male: 'Mallus XIV'|link=Mallus XIV Placeholder_other.png|District 2 Female: Tara Garde|link=Tara Garde MallusXVIAnimeme.jpg|District 2 Female: 'Mallus XVI'|link=Mallus XVI Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Male: Mick Roesoff|link=Mick Roesoff Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Male: Dell Vizio|link=Dell Vizio Placeholder_other.png|District 3 Female: Mimo Vista|link=Mimo Vista ErikaKoizumiAnime.jpg|District 3 Female: Erika Koizumi|link=Erika Koizumi Placeholder_other.png|District 4 Male: Oceanus Cuomo|link=Oceanus Cuomo Placeholder_other.png|District 4 Male: Tidus Bourne|link=Tidus Bourne Placeholder_other.png|District 4 Female: Mesqi Wellshire|link=Mesqi Wellshire Placeholder_other.png|District 4 Female: Syren Rivers|link=Syren Rivers Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Male: Ohm Calkill|link=Ohm Calkill Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Male: Spike Chargy|link=Spike Chargy Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Female: Jules Calkill|link=Jules Calkill Placeholder_other.png|District 5 Female: Calypso Nightshade|link=Calypso Nightshade Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Male: Mist Daylight|link=Mist Daylight Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Male: Maximo Gallardo|link=Maximo Gallardo Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Female: Silver Moonlight|link=Silver Moonlight Placeholder_other.png|District 6 Female: Helena Coupe|link=Helena Coupe Placeholder_other.png|District 7 Male: Oakley Wiesblatt|link=Oakley Wiesblatt Placeholder_other.png|District 7 Male: Hemlock Mandrake|link=Hemlock Mandrake Placeholder_other.png|District 7 Female: Sequoia Waltz|link=Sequoia Waltz Placeholder_other.png|District 7 Female: Cassie Coleman|link=Cassie Coleman Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Male: Lee Beales|link=Lee Beales Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Male: Brax Bailey|link=Brax Bailey Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Fabrey Reed|link=Fabrey Reed Placeholder_other.png|District 8 Female: Persephone Abbacchio|link=Persephone Abbacchio Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Male: Eli Granso|link=Eli Granso Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Male: Triclosan Silver-Blood|link=Triclosan Silver-Blood Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Female: Rylee Torres|link=Rylee Torres Placeholder_other.png|District 9 Female: Yazmin Perimen|link=Yazmin Perimen Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Male: Vladimir Dmytriw|link=Vladimir Dmytriw Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Male: Baron Espo|link=Baron Espo Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Female: Viv Mustang|link=Viv Mustang Placeholder_other.png|District 10 Female: Dakota Amaryllis|link=Dakota Amaryllis Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Male: Shadow Hargrove|link=Shadow Hargrove Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Male: Darkerr Blackvale|link=Darkerr Blackvale Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Female: Umber Thornerock|link=Umber Thornerock Placeholder_other.png|District 11 Female: Asher Dayfall|link=Asher Dayfall RookHiltAnime.png|District 12 Male: Rook Hilt|link=Rook Hilt Placeholder_other.png|District 12 Male: Victor Lizta|link=Victor Lizta Placeholder_other.png|District 12 Female: Salem Soot|link=Salem Soot Placeholder_other.png|District 12 Female: Carey Rotas|link=Carey Rotas Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Male: Bellamy Ashkyn|link=Bellamy Ashkyn AlbionDanburyAnimeme.png|District 13 Male: Albion Danbury|link=Albion Danbury Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Female: Celia Whitten|link=Celia Whitten Placeholder_other.png|District 13 Female: Adreanna Iris|link=Adreanna Iris Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Male: Dean Colloway|link=Dean Colloway Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Male: Wolfe Wilds|link=Wolfe Wilds Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Female: Neuro Pheno|link=Neuro Pheno Placeholder_other.png|District 14 Female: Metta Lovelace|link=Metta Lovelace Category:Tehblakdeath